Abstract The objective of the Conference on Redesigning Healthcare Organizations to Deploy New Knowledge from Data Science is to spur the evolution of healthcare delivery organizations to effectively apply emerging knowledge. Achieving this objective requires sequentially addressing three topics. First, we must understand how emerging approaches to knowledge generation - resulting from the explosion of digital health data and data science methods - are changing the characteristics of knowledge. In parallel, we need to identify the knowledge management and other organizational capabilities required to adapt to the new characteristics of knowledge. Second, we need to assess the extent to which these knowledge management and other organizational capabilities are currently in place, and how this varies by type of healthcare delivery organization. Third, where capability gaps exist, we need to determine where new evidence is needed to inform how to close the gaps. Addressing these topics requires experts in the following domains: (1) characteristics of, and delivery methods for, new knowledge; (2) application of new knowledge in healthcare delivery, on the technical side and on the organizational process side; (3) current state of, and how to evolve, knowledge management and knowledge infrastructures within and beyond healthcare delivery organizations. We will convene 20-30 experts across these domains from within and outside of University of Michigan for a 1.5-day, in-person conference. The conference will address the three proposed topics. We will then synthesize and broadly disseminate key insights from the discussion.